


Birds of a Feather

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Dani moves from New Mexico to New York City, a big change in her life, but one she is looking forward to. Her life gets more interesting when she meets her new neighbor Clint. They are quick to form a friendship while Clint helps her get setting in the Big Apple.This is a Clint x OC but written like a in the second person! I have request open here! and feel free to drop me an ask to be added to the taglist!





	1. Part One

Packing everything you owned to move across the country was hard enough, add a broken leg and a destroyed town and it was miserable. But you had been looking for a fresh start for a while and this was the perfect opportunity to get out of the small town. You needed a big change and couldn’t think of anything bigger than New York. Loaded down in a U-Haul, you hit the road, leaving New Mexico in the dust. 

Pulling up to your new apartment, you prayed it was as nice as the online images showed. Renting an apartment in New York City wasn’t cheap or easy and doing it online you were expecting a disaster, if you weren’t lying to yourself. The outside of the building looked promising, you grabbed a few of your belongings, your purse and a small duffle bag to take up, before you went check out your new home. 

You almost gave up before you even started, your apartment was on the fourth floor and the only elevator was out of commission at the moment. Would’ve been nice of your landlord to tell you that. You sighed, looking down at the boot on your leg, then started up the stairs. 

You couldn’t help but hold your breath as the door to your apartment opened, immediately you let it out, relieved. The apartment was as the pictured showed, maybe a little smaller but you couldn’t complain. You took your time to walk around the apartment, planning where you wanted to put everything you brought, and thinking of what you still needed. You had spent as much time as possible in the apartment but soon you realized you have to start bringing stuff up.

You slowly made your way back to the moving truck, taking a box labeled kitchen and taking it up the stairs, longingly looking at the elevator as you passed it. You started a pile in each room where the boxes contents needed to go. After what felt like a million trips, which in reality was probably between 10 or 15, you had most of your boxes in the apartment. You were stopped staring into the back of the truck questioning how on earth you were going to get a dresser up those stairs on your own. 

“Something interesting in that truck?” You heard a voice behind you say. You nearly screamed.

You have to take a moment to catch your breath “Just my furniture that has yet to walk itself into my apartment.”

The man behind you snorted, “Might take a while for that to happen.” 

“Elevator might be fixed by then” Your voice was dipped in sarcasm, as if this cute man had broken the elevator. 

“Definitely not a great day to have the elevator down,” He said sympathetically, “You waiting for some help… or?”

“Like I said I am waiting for it to just grow some legs.” You sighed, “No, just me trying to move myself in”

“Let me help you.” The man offered, seeing your hesitation he added “I’m Clint, live on the forth floor, think of it as a welcome gift.”

“I thought New Yorkers were meant to be mean” You smiled. “But I would appreciate the help. I’m Danielle, but call me Dani”

“Alright Dani, let’s get you moved in” Clint smiled at you. “What number?” 

“406” 

“No way! I live in 405, we’re neighbours now!” Clint smiled wide at you, you couldn’t help but smile back. You weren’t going to complain about having a neighbour like him.

“Alright, let’s do the dresser first” You said before stepping into the truck and pushed it towards the end. Clint was waiting and easily took the top of the dresser while you took the bottom. At first you thought this would actually go smoothly. You were very wrong. Clint might have looked strong and was kind enough to offer his help, but getting the dresser up four flights was still a disaster. 

“Dammit!” You yelled when Clint set the dresser down on your foot, luckily you still had a grip on it, so it wasn’t the entire weight of it. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, did I just set that on your toe?” Clint rushed an apology as he stepped around the dresser to you. 

“Yep.” You answered tightly, trying to ignore the pain. 

“Oh god, was it your broken foot?” Clint worried, “I will feel awful it I set this on your broken foot.”

“So you don’t feel bad, I’ll tell you it was my other foot” You said as you tried to breathe through the pain that shot up your left leg. 

“But you’d be lying?” Clint asked. You nod in response. You heard him sigh.

“I am really sorry,” He muttered.

“Don’t be, I’m fine” You told him, to prove your point you walked out of the room. “Come on, there is still a bed and a couch to bring up.”

You never thought you would have been so happy that you decided to just buy most your furniture when you got to New York. You and Clint got the rest of your things up to your apartment with only a few more mishaps. Mostly Clint stopping in the middle of the staircase without a word, so you would continue and ran the poor guy over. 

As soon as the couch was set down, you plopped your ass down on it, Clint followed suit. “You’re apartment is a little bare.”

“I know, I planned to go do some shopping with the U-Haul but now I am just getting things delivered because I am not doing anymore stairs with furniture.” 

Clint laughed, “Can’t say I blame you, but I would be happy to help if you need.” 

“You consider what you did today help?” You teased.

“Well I can just take it all back down if you’d like.” Clint threw back.

“I want to watch you try.” You challenged.

“Yeah, that’s more work then I am willing to do” Clint admitted.

“Good, instead wanna order a pizza, as a thank you, for your ‘help’” You said and added air quotes around help.

“Yes” Clint said with a happy sigh, “You know, I would help more neighbours if everyone would offer pizza”

You laughed at that, but paused “Are you like a psychic, or am I just that cute?”

Clint gave you a confused look for a moment and then blushed, “No, I uhh, I mean yes, wait no, I am not a psychic.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s fine, you know a good pizza place to order from?”

Clint snorted, “Of course I do. You got a phone?“ 

“Yeah, let me just find my purse.” You said standing up from the couch. You made your way to the kitchen and grab your purse off the counter and dig through it until you find your cell phone. “Here, feel free to order whatever you like unless it’s super weird.”

“I am just a pepperoni guy” Clint said, before dialing a number without even looking. 

“Hey Sal, it’s Clint, can I have my usual? But delivered room 406? Alright. Thanks.” Clint then hung up. 

“You have a usual” You smirked. 

“Pizza and coffee, the staples of my diet” Clint shrugged, and you laughed.

“Oh god, you know how bad both of those are for your heart?” You asked Clint.

“And what do you know about my heart?” Clint tried to avoid your question. 

“As a doctor I do feel qualified to give you a general statement like that” You laughed at the shocked expression on Clint’s face. 

“Well I am not giving up either.” Clint said, narrowing his eyes at you slightly.

“Well I guess I will be seeing you in a few years” You joked with him. He pretended to nervously looks down at his chest, over dramatically putting his hand on it. 

“I hope you don’t wait til my heart fail to see me again” Clint looked even more wounded.

“No, don’t forget that I might have more furniture to bring up those stairs.” You told him with a straight face.

“Wow, not even here for a day and already just using the neighbor” Clint shamed you.

“I just can’t help it” You couldn’t hold in you laugh. Your eyes furrowed when your buzzer went off. “No way that is the pizza already”

“They are fast, one of the many reasons I love them” Clint says hopping up to let them into the building, but in his haste he tripped over one of the many boxes and face planted. He wasn’t down for more than a second but you still couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You okay?” You asked him, while you tried to hold back your laugh. 

“Fine.” Clint grumbled, a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t long before they knocked on the door. You had to quickly get up when you realized Clint was about to pay for the pizza. 

“I am treating you, remember?” You gave him a pointed look before turning to the delivery boy. “How much is it?” You could tell Clint was trying to convince the kid with his eyes not to tell you but your own pointed stare won. You paid for the pizza and gave a nice tip since the poor kid had to walk up the stairs. 

“I could’ve paid for it” Clint grumbled at you as you set the box down on the counter. 

“Then it wouldn’t have been much of a ‘thank you’ pizza would it?” You rolled your eyes at him, but couldn’t help but smile at the man in front of you. You were pretty sure you hit the neighbor jackpot. 

“I guess” Clint sighed, taking a slice of pizza. You grab one as well, picking off the pepperoni as quietly as possible. “Wait? You don’t like pepperoni?”

“Not really, no,” You shrugged.

“I could have just got a cheese pizza! Or half and half!” Clint said.

“But look at it this way, you get twice the pepperoni now,” You said as you offered him the pieces you had picked off. He accepted and happily added them to his slice.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving across the country was never fun, furnishing an apartment was even worse. Good thing your cute new neighbor Clint, offers to help but together the disassembled furniture.

The idea of furniture shopping was not fun, but you knew you needed to, even the little you had brought with you needed replaced, especially the couch which was honestly falling apart. You made your way to a furniture store your new employer had recommended, they would deliver right to your apartment. After looking around for a while, you found a great L-shaped sectional with a matching chair.

Next, you had decided to head to Ikea, to find some book shelves and storage. Like you had seen people warn, you ended up buying quite a lot there, barstools, tables, dressers, some cute little cubbies. You even bought some things for your kitchen you probably didn’t need. 

You spent a good portion of the afternoon just carrying the unassembled furniture to your apartment, you put them all in the kitchen out of the way, by the time you had hauled all your shopping up to your room the living room set had arrived. You apologized for making them hike up the stairs, but give them a nice tip once the couch is in place and the other was removed.

Staring at the boxes that needed put together. So much of your stuff wasn’t unpacked because you didn’t have anywhere to put it. Probably more to procrastinate then anything, you moved each box to where you want the finished piece to be. This just made the apartment even messier because of the boxes scattered everywhere. You huffed looking around, you wanted to get this apartment put together. 

You started in your bedroom hoping to be able to get your clothes and that stuff put away. You started to open the box with the dresser, reading the instruction you groaned to yourself. You had forgotten to buy any tools, you sighed staring at the box for a moment. You needed a screwdriver and had no idea where yours was packed away. You heading to a few boxes, digging through them with no luck. 

This was a nightmare, you just wanted to get settled into your apartment before you started your job, knowing you would get busy and not wanting to spend your free time dealing with the disaster currently in front of you. 

Right as you were about to grab your purse and begrudgingly go to the store, you thought about your cute neighbor, who had offered to help you if you needed anything, surely borrowing a screwdriver wouldn’t be too much of a bother for Clint. 

Putting your purse back where it was your stepped out of your apartment and went to the left. You paused at his door, you really didn’t want to be a bother to your neighbor in the first week. But ultimately it was this or going to the store and you didn’t want to do that. You took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. 

You stand there for a moment, hearing nothing from inside his apartment. You go to knock again when you catch a doorbell out of the corner of your eye. You are quite confused since you know you don’t have one. But you ring it anyway, deciding it was worth the shot. It was only a few seconds before heard heavy footsteps going through the room and a bit of stumbling. 

The door swung open, a very surprised look on Clint’s face “Oh! Hello Dani!”

“Hey Clint. I just bought a bunch of furniture that needs assembled and I can’t find any of my tools, since I am not very unpacked. I was wondering if you had a screwdriver I could borrow.” You spoke fast, feeling a little awkward. You saw Clint staring at your lips with a confused face. 

“Did you just say you want me to screw you?” Clint asks with a slight smirk but also a blush on his cheeks.

“No!” You said, your own blush forming, but you realized that he wasn’t actually hearing you but instead staring at your mouth. You figured if he had a hearing problem, he probably knew sign language. You signed ‘Get your mind out of the gutter' 

Clint smiled even if he does look a bit shocked that you had signed to him. 'Pretty sure that is what you said’ he signs back, saying it as well. 

You just roll your eyes. 'I asked if you can borrow a screwdriver for putting together my furniture.' 

'Oh, yeah of course! Need any help putting them together?’ He asked again speaking and signing

'I don’t want to be a bother.’ You sign with a little hesitation.

'Nonsense, I’ll grab my things and come help, also I need to find my hearing aids' 

'No rush’ You sign. Clint gestured for you to come into his apartment. It was very similar to your own, just more lived in, you’d say messier but right now yours was a disaster. You step into the kitchen waiting while Clint disappears into his room, you looked around trying not to pry too much, since you didn’t really know him. But you soon found even if you were being snoopy, you really wouldn’t be able to find much, his place didn’t have too many personal touches, a typical bachelor pad.

“Alright hearing is back” Clint says as he comes out of the bedroom. 

“Good to know” You couldn’t help but chuckle, you were shocked when he walked passed you couldn’t see any evidence of hearing aids.”You sure you put them in?” You joked, half serious.

Clint just rolled his eyes “Since I can hear what you just said, yes. They are meant to be very discreet.” 

“Why do you need them to be so invisible?” You ask, curiosity getting the better of you. You have seen your fair share of discreet hearing aids, but all of them were still visible when looked for. Clint’s were different, no matter how hard you looked for them, you could not see them. 

“It’s nice for my line of work,” was all Clint said, you thought he must be somewhere where he was in the public’s eyes and didn’t want to deal with nosy people. 

“Well no wonder you had to go searching for them” You joke while Clint grabbed a small tool bag. All you got was a soft snort in response. 

“Let’s get some furniture together.” Clint says before leading you out of his apartment and into your own. 

“I do warn you it is a disaster in there” You say before Clint steps into the apartment, even though you just warned him, it’s a bit of a shock compared to the very empty apartment he saw last time. 

You two thought that the best way to get the most done was to divide and conquer, theoretically it would have worked great, in reality it wasn’t a few minutes before it was obvious building furniture from IKEA was not a one man job. 

“Clint!” You whined as you were trying to put the coffee table together, Clint only a little bit away trying to put together your TV stand.

“What?” He looked up from the instructions he was looking at. 

“I have zero clue what the hell I am doing” You huffed.

“I am with you on that” Clint groaned as well. You decided two heads are better than one and get up to help Clint. 

“No wonder you can’t figure this out, you aren’t even looking at the English!” You laughed at Clint. 

“I just look at the pictures anyway!” Clint defended himself.

“Oh gosh, all my furniture is just going to fall apart with any slight breeze!” You playfully groan, “Maybe I should see if anyone else on this floor could help…”

“Absolutely not!” Clint demanded. “I am perfectly capable of putting together a TV stand!” 

“Obviously,” You rolled your eyes, but that only fueled Clint’s determination more. “Just hand me the phillips screwdriver and watch and learn.”

Again you rolled your eyes and handed him the tool. You sat down beside him, “Alright Mr. Handyman, show me how it’s done.” 

That was exactly what Clint planned on doing. Unfortunately plans never went the way he wanted them too. “No it’s says side A goes against side B, you have this piece flipped.” 

Clint huffed but after looking at the instructions he realized you were right. He wordlessly flipped the side and continued to work. It continued like that, you two found a better rhythm. You would read the instructions to Clint, and helping when he needed a hand. 

Working together that way got the job done a lot faster than on your own. “See! Got it done!” 

“With my help” You says giving his shoulder a light shove.Clint barely moves at all, which only made you annoyed. 

“What are you a brick wall?” You asked him annoyed. Clint just rolled his eyes standing up. 

“Come on, let’s get your coffee table put together because you couldn’t” Clint says walking over to where you have the pieces scattered about. 

You continued to work in a similar fashion, more joking and a lot of teasing added into the mix. You hadn’t expected to have this much fun putting together furniture. Truthfully you planned on it being a very boring day, it was anything but. Clint made such a boring activity very fun. 

“Last one” Clint says moving on to your second night stand.

“Finally” You say, even though you were disappointed that you time with Clint was coming to an end. And it ended quickly, since you had already put together one, the second came together easily. “Guess you really are a handyman”

“Well I have to admit, I had alright help…” Clint teased.

“I think you meant to say wonderful,” You sent him a playful glare. “Or maybe spectacular, or fantastic.”

“I know what I said” Clint shot back, before he stood up. You stood up as well, you walked with Clint to your apartment door. 

“Thank you again, I think I might still be stuck on the coffee table if it wasn’t for your help.” You told Clint sincerely. 

“It wasn’t any trouble, I wasn’t doing anything anyway.” Clint assured you, “Plus you made putting furniture together actually enjoyable.”

You couldn’t help but smile, glad that he felt similarly about the day. You said your goodbyes before turning back to your apartment. All the new furniture did was make it look even more crowded. You sigh before beginning to pick up all the garbage left from assembling the furniture. Getting settled was going to take a while it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week at work, Dani gets invited to drinks with some of her new co-workers

Your first week went by quickly, and you had to say you were ready for your day off. Training felt a little odd, your last job was the same hospital you did your residency in, so there wasn’t really any need for a formal training, but now you were stuck with learning how this hospital ran things. You were assigned to follow Dr. Murray around to learn the ropes, you were just glad he didn’t treat your like it was your residency all over again. He was kind, knew how to help you where needed but also let you do some things on your own so you could get used to working here. The part that made it even harder though, was you were still in a boot which just made you a little slower than your co-workers, you couldn’t wait to get it off. 

You were told it was a relatively calm week in the ER, but compared to your small town it was bustling, there was rarely a moment that you got to take a break. You were sure it was more because you were learning the ropes but your felt a bit frazzled all the time. Finally though it was Friday, you were given the first Saturday off and you were not going to complain, you were ready to put on some pajamas and not move from your couch. 

“Dani!” You heard your name called out while you were filling out a patients charts

“Hey Christine!” You smiled when you look up and saw Dr. Palmer.

“Have any plans for tonight?” She asked you as she wrote some stuff down herself. 

“Absolutely nothing” You said, but not the least upset about it. 

“Well you do now!” She said with a smile.

“Oh I do?” You said raising an eyebrow trying to hide a smile.

“Yes, a bunch of us are going out for drinks, and you have to join us!” 

“Well, only because I have to” You sent her a wink.

“Dr. Murray and Cooper, incoming” You heard the head nurse, Ellie yell out. You quickly tucked the charts away and headed over to Murry. The rest of your shift went by quickly and soon you were in the break room grabbing your stuff, checking your phone you have a text from Christine telling you to meet them at the bar in an hour. 

You hurried home wanting to take a quick shower and then get ready for a night out. You had to say you weren’t expecting to be invited to drinks with co-workers yet but you were glad. Most of the other staff that you worked with were really nice and you felt that you fell into place nicely in the ER. 

You got ready quickly, grabbing your purse once you were ready. You called a taxi since you were planning on drinking and made your way to the bar Christine told you to go to. 

Standing outside the bar you had to admit you were nervous. You were starting to make friends with these people and you knew this was one of those pivotal moments and you didn’t want to disappoint them. You take a final deep breath before stepping into the bar, looking around you try to spot Christine, it’s not long before Ellie is waving you over to a table towards the back. You smiled and headed in their direction. 

“Hey girl!” Ellie greeted with a big smile, “So glad you could come!”

“Me too! Thanks for inviting me!” You smiled back sliding into an empty seat. 

“Of course, the more ladies the better!” Becca, one of the other doctors smiled at you. 

“Hey!” Dr. West interjected, you didn’t know his first name, “You guys already outnumber us!” He was right there were two guys, West, and Brad, one of the nurses. There were 3 women there besides you, Ellie, Becca, Claire, another nurse, and Christine wasn’t even there yet. 

“Well I guess I’ll just leave” You joked, half standing up.

“No! No, I didn’t mean that, stay, have a drink,” West backtracks. 

“Trust me I plan to” You smiled. 

“I’ll go grab us a round” Claire offered getting up.

“I don’t think I actually know you name Dr. Cooper” Dr. West said, making you feel better for not knowing his. 

“Dani” You gave him a smile

“Nick” With that the night began, Christine showed up just as Claire was bringing back the drinks. 

“So glad you made it Dani!” She said taking a beer and sitting beside you.

The table you were sat at began to get loud as everyone nursed their first drink, conversations breaking off into smaller groups. Ellie, Christine and you were getting to know each other more than you could in between patients in the ER.

“So what brought you to New York of all places?” Ellie asked you. 

“New York was always the dream, but dreams easily get derailed so when the opportunity came back I had to jump on it” You tell her with a slightly sad smile. 

“Life never goes the way we plan does it?” Christine said sympathetically.

“What about you guys?” You asked “What has you in the Big Apple?”

“Born and raised here, wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” Ellie said with a big smile, you could tell she was being genuine. 

“I followed a guy out here” Christine said, you heard some regret in her voice. “But I love the city and my job, so I wasn’t going to let him chase me away” 

It was your turn to give her a sympathetic smile, you were well aware of how bad breakups could be, you’d definitely had a few of your own. 

“Are you getting settled in?” Claire joined your conversation. 

“Mostly, I just have some small stuff that I need to do, but overall everything is finally settled, moving in was not easy, especially because of the boot.” You said nodding towards your leg, you then go on to complain about the elevator being down still in your building and you had to get your neighbor, who you didn’t even know help you. 

“Oh gosh! That had to be so awkward!” Claire chuckled.

“It definitely was, but he was really kind and after we finally got everything in, we shared a pizza and had a good time.” You smiled remember that first meeting with Clint. You hadn’t seen him since he helped with your furniture and you had to admit you hoped you would get to see him again soon. Maybe doing something like this, getting drinks, would be fun. For once you could do something without asking for his help first, just spending time together. You decided that you would have to ask him next time you saw him. 

“Let’s do some shots!” Ellie suggested with a sly smile pulling you from your thoughts. From that moment on the night became a blur, you talked to everyone, got to know some interesting things you probably won’t remember tomorrow, and some you were sure you wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. As any night like that goes, one shot leads to two then three and so on. 

You were having a great time, relaxed and enjoying yourself. You got to the point of not feeling like the new girl in the group. Throughout the night people slowly left, Nick and Becca left since they had to work the next day. But before you knew it last call was being announced and everyone remaining decided that was a sign to head home as well. Calling taxis in New York at that time wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be, but Ellie and you decided to share a cab anyway, since you lived in the same neighborhood. 

“I had a great time! See you!” You said goodbye crawling out of the cab, paying him your portion of the fee. 

Stumbling up to your floor made you realize just how drunk you were. God that dumb elevator really needed fixed. You thought about calling someone right then to put your complaint in, but decided tomorrow was a better idea. You stepped into the hallway, confused when you see the number 501, you could have sworn you only walked up 4 flights, but you huffed and turned around anyway, finally on your own floor your make it into your apartment. 

You stripped out of your clothes before slipping into pajamas. You were sober enough to go into the kitchen and pour yourself a glass of water, knowing morning you would thank drunk you. You forced yourself to drink the whole glass even if it tasted terrible and refill it, taking it into your bedroom. You then slipped into the bathroom, you relieved yourself, then brushed your teeth, again something morning you would be thankful for, before grabbing advil. You set the advil beside the water, then slipped under your covers and almost immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint wants to invite Dani out for breakfast but ends up waking her up instead.

After a night out the last thing you want is to hear banging on your door. Groaning you rolled over to look at the time, it was already nine am but you were still exhausted. Groaning again you threw your blankets off you, “Coming!” You yelled out so whoever is there would stop their loud knocking.  
You made your way to the door, checking the peephole you saw Clint standing on the other side of your door. You realised you probably looked like a disaster, quickly running your fingers through your hair you opened the door. “Good morning” You grumbled failing to sound chirpy.  
“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” Clint chuckled, but then looked a little horrified. “Oh, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s fine I needed to be awake anyway I guess” You said blinking the sleep out of your eyes. “What can I do for you?”   
“Well I was going to-- I was coming over here to ask, if you wanted to go grab breakfast.” Clint started, stumbling over his words a bit. “But if you don’t want to go out that is totally fine, Oh! How about I cook you some breakfast here instead!”   
You couldn’t help but smile opening the door a little wider, “If you cooking doesn’t end in disaster that sounds wonderful.” You had to admit the idea of not having to cook sounded wonderful, as did spending more time with Clint.   
Clint rolled his eyes at your comment “I wouldn’t offer if I was a terrible cook!”   
“Then by all means come in,” You smiled opening the door fully for him to enter. “If you don’t mind though, I would like to change quickly”  
“Oh course, I’ll start cooking, do you want pancakes or an omelet?” Clint asked you.  
“Pancakes are much better hangover food,” You told him as you stepped into your room. You changed into comfortable clothes quickly and head into the bathroom, washing your face and brushing your teeth. You also took a moment to make your hair look less like you rolled out of bed before you headed back to the kitchen.   
“So hungover huh?” Clint smirked at you when you walk over to him.   
“Yeah I went out with my new coworkers last night, had a few more shots then I probably should have.”   
“Happens” Clint smiled.   
“How’s the pancakes coming along?” You asked leaning over the counter watching him mix the batter.   
“Good,” Clint said confidently, but added under his breath, “hopefully”  
You just chuckled, “Need help with anything?”  
“I think I got it,” Clint told you, “Actually could you grab your griddle out, I couldn’t find one.”  
“I can manage that,” You pushed yourself off the counter and headed to the cupboard with the griddle, setting it on the stove. “Want me to turn the heat on?”  
“Yeah, just on low to warm it up,” Clint said grabbing the mixing bowl and turning to the stove, you stepped out of his way. “How was your first week at work?”   
“Alright, basically just did training, following another doctor around but it was good, so far I like most the staff and the ER is run smoothly which is nice.”  
Clint smiled at you, “That’s good, would hate to lose my best neighbour cause she hates the job.”   
“It was too much work to move into here I ain’t leaving ‘til they kick me out!” You joked causing Clint to laugh. “Especially with that damned elevator still down.”   
“Seems like they’ll never fix it.” Clint commented before pouring some pancakes out.   
“How long has it been?” His comment made you think it had been awhile.   
“Probably close to six months and I have never seen anyone working on it.” Clint told you with a shrug, “Stairs make a good workout, I guess”  
“After a double shift the last thing I will want is a workout.” You groaned. “Guess it’s the price I’ll have to pay for a decent apartment in New York.”  
“And that’s why I don’t complain. I won’t find a better place for this price.” He agreed. You watch him flip the pancakes and see a perfectly golden brown side.   
“Maybe you actually can cook” You smirked.  
“Watch it or I might just make sure yours don’t taste good.” Clint sends you a playful glare.   
“Already trying to make an excuse for when they taste awful” You raised your eyebrow at him. Clint just huffed and rolled his eyes watching the pancakes.   
“Just gets some plates and silverware, would ya?”   
“No need to get your panties in a twist” You chuckled before grabbing the two plates, forks and knives.  
“Maybe don’t insult someone who is kindly cooking you breakfast.”  
“Even if first he rudely woke you up?” You threw back.   
“How was I supposed to know you were hungover?” Clint said exasperated.   
“Well-” You started, “Fine, you get that one,”   
“Alright first pancakes are done” Clint says flopping two done on your plate and two on his own. You sat down on the barstool at the counter, Clint staying on the other side, say he can keep fixing more pancakes. You wasted no time in putting butter and syrup on them before taking your first bite. You noticed Clint watching you and try to stifle your laugh.   
“Don’t trust your own creation?” You made another jab at his cooking, earning a pout from Clint. “But honestly? These are amazing!”  
He perked up at your admission, finally taking a bite of his own. He practically inhaled the two pancakes on his plate.”Oh I almost forgot I made coffee!” Clint turned to your coffee maker, already with two mugs beside it.  
“How could you ever forget the coffee,” You faked offence.   
“Honestly, no idea, that has never happened before,” Clint seemed actually shocked which made you laugh.   
“Just pour us a cup please” That is exactly what Clint did, handing you a mug.   
"You put anything in it?" Clint asked you.  
"Nope, I prefer it black, especially when I know it's a good coffee." You told him, taking a sip, sighing at the taste of the warm liquid.   
"A woman after my own heart" Clint smiled taking a drink from his mug. You see him visibly relax, his eyes closed "This is some really good coffee."  
"I don't drink crappy stuff" You laughed. "I probably spend way too much money on coffee but it's worth it."   
"I spend way too much of coffee but that is more because I drink 2-3 pots a day." Clint replied with a grin.  
"Oh god, Clint, that is so bad for you! You really should cut it down, a lot" You were stunned by the amount of coffee one man could drink in a day.  
"No way will I give up coffee." He said way too seriously.  
"I said one pot a day, you can still have coffee," You couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Just not that much, you're heart is going to explode."  
"I think the coffee is what keeps it beating."  
"And I think that's the problem!" You tried to argue. "Just make me some more pancakes before you kill over on me"   
Clint rolls his eyes but puts more batter on the stove.   
"You know Clint, I just realized I don't' know what you do for a living" You thought out loud.   
"I work." Clint replied with a ghost of a smile.  
"Cute, what kind of work do you do?" You rolled your eyes.   
"I work for the government," Clint said simply, a tone told you not to keep pushing him, that didn't stop your curiosity from sparking.  
"Mysterious!" You say with an eyebrow wiggle and a laugh, but letting it drop with that.   
Clint flops another two pancakes on your plate. "Eat up"  
"Don't have to tell me twice" You do as he says, eating the two new pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back at school so I could either get a lot more written or I could get sucked into the stress of school so we will have to wait and see... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is always very welcomed!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint goes on a post run mission. Instead of clearing his head all he gets is thought of his new neighbor. Can he really trust Dani?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just realized I never posted this chapter on AO3! I post onto Tumblr first so if you want to follow me over there! cuddlememerrick.tumblr.com Also you can also send me an ask there to be tagged on tumblr! Of course I will keep posting here but I am very forgetful!

After a mission Clint always needed to do something, he knew many fellow agents who went home, showered and went to sleep, but Clint never could, he was too high-strung after. Maybe it was the large quantities of coffee he inhaled before them, but he always had to much energy that he needed to burn off before he could even think of sleeping.   
As soon as he makes it back to his apartment, he is stripping off his gear, he throws on a pair of running shorts and an old tshirt and is back out the door. He wasted no time before starting his normal route, he enjoys running at night, less people on the usually busy streets of New York, he loves to see the city when it is quieter, especially after a mission.   
The mission had been a simple few days, nothing had gone wrong so there wasn't any thoughts of what he could have done better crowding his head. His thoughts drifted towards Dani, his new neighbour, he was surprised how quickly they had hit it off. As quickly as the thoughts of their encounters came in his mind, they turned sour.   
He was a spy, a top spy at that, why had he been so trusting of her so fast. She had been just standing there, who wouldn't have made plans to get their furniture to their apartment. Especially if she had a broken leg. Was she just waiting for him, an easy way to gain someone's trust is to get them to initiate the conversation.   
He also only knew a few people who were fluent in sign language if they, themselves didn't need to use it. What was the use of sign language to her? Was it just a way to connect to him and make her seem more trustworthy? Would it have really been that hard for her to find her tool kit? From what Clint could tell, Dani's boxes had seemingly been pretty organized. Was Dani just being lazy or was she trying to weedle her way into his life?  
Clint couldn’t exactly think of a reason someone would have to be spying on him, but he worked for shield and he was sure someone out there would be all too happy to get information from him. Dani didn’t seem like the spy type, but wasn’t that the point? God, Clint wished he could just trust her, he had really enjoyed their time together but he just couldn’t, a side effect of being a spy. It just all felt to organized, like every move Dani made was being calculated.   
Now the big question floating around in his mind, what is he going to do? If she is a spy, he should put as much distance between them as possible. But if he puts too much, she will report a failed mission, and he didn’t want that to happen. He was going to need to do some spying of his own. Who was she working for? What did they want? These were things not only Clint needed to know, but SHIELD would be very interested in that sort of information. Clint makes up his mind, if Dani was going to try and spy on him, he was going to spy right back.   
Clint, very lost in his own thoughts about Dani, and trying to figure her out, barreled into someone.   
“Ahh!” A voice yelled as they went crashing to the sidewalk. Clint lets out a groan, sitting up.  
“I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention at all,” He begins to apologize, reaching down to help whoever he ran over up, “Dani?” She really was everywhere, what on earth was she still doing out this late.  
“Trying to take out your new neighbor, I see,” She joked smiling, accepting his hand, he pulled her up, in a slight daze from seeing her again.  
“Yeah, I mean no, no of course not, I was just lost in thought and didn’t even see you.” Clint quickly got out. “What are you doing out so late?”  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Dani said starting to head into the building, Clint follows her in. “I just got off a double shift.”  
“Oh, I was on a run,” Clint said, as if she hadn’t figured that one out. He couldn’t help but wonder what she really had been doing, reporting to an HQ, working another mission on the side?  
“I would never have guessed,” Dani laughed. “You have to run off all that coffee you drink before you can sleep?”  
“Basically,” Clint smiled at her, he wished he could say it was forced, but her laugh was contagious.   
“Just cut back on the coffee and maybe you can go to sleep,” She playfully suggested.   
“Never gonna happen.” Clint glared back. He motioned towards her foot and asked, “How much longer you got with the boot?”   
“Should just be another week or so hopefully.” Dani answered.  
“I don’t think you ever mentioned what happened,” Clint said wanting details that he could later use to confirm his thoughts.   
“Um…” Dani looked down at the boot. “It’s kinda embarrassing and a little unbelievable.”  
“Now you have to tell me.” That peaked Clint’s interest.   
“Alright, well we had a patient brought into the ER, unconscious, he had been hit by a car and tazed, anyway, I was working on taking some blood for tests when he suddenly woke up and freaked out, I still have no idea how he possibly did it but he practically throw me across the room like I was a bag of feathers, but I landed on my leg weird and it broke.” Dani explained to Clint.   
“A patient, threw you across the room?” Clint asked in disbelief.  
“Yeah, He must have been on some serious steroids, it took a lot of security and doctors to take him down.” Dani told him. “I don’t actually know what happened to him because I was being treated myself.”   
Clint just nodded, he had to admit it was a pretty elaborate story to be faked for a cover but that could have been the plan, no one is going to believe someone made that up. It also should be pretty easy to disprove, which is exactly what Clint planned to do when he got back to his apartment.   
“Alright well I am ready to collapse, see you around” Dani gave Clint a kind smile as she passed his door. Clint took his time unlocking his door watching Dani. She walked the rest of the way and quickly unlocked her door and pushed in. Clint had to admit, Dani looked exhausted, but he still had so many reservations about her.   
Clint went into his own apartment finally, he headed straight for his bathroom to take a shower. Standing under the water, he let the hot water pull the tension out of his muscles. His thoughts are still stuck on Dani, he can’t help that he has a sense of trust towards her, he feels his guard slip when he is around her. And as terrifying as that is, he also enjoys the ability just to be himself. He decided that as soon as he was out of the shower he was going to call in a favor.  
“Hey Lizzy,” Clint said sweetly into the phone, trying to soften the tech on the line.   
“What do you want Clint” She said, a hint of amusement in her voice.   
“You know that favor you owe me? I need to call it in.” Clint kept the sweet voice going.  
“Alright but this better not get me in trouble.” She sighed.   
“Just need you to do an extensive background check on someone for me and send me all information on them you got.” Clint told her.   
“Doesn’t seem worth the favor, you know if your working a case, that is all allowed right?” She informed him pulling up the program.  
“This is personal.” Clint stated. “I have a new neighbor, and I am a bit wary of her, wanna know if she is just a civilian or if I have someone to worry about.”  
“Alright you got a name? Or I can just go off her apartment number.”  
“Danielle Cooper,” Clint told her. “I can do some basic spying you know”   
“Alright I will send you everything I can find on her.” Lizzy said already getting to work.   
“You’re the best,” Clint said before hanging up.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint still doesn’t fully trust his new neighbour Dani. He decides he needs to figure out why, inviting Dani out for coffee sounds like a great way to do just that.

Clint sat at his kitchen table with his computer open, he was reading through the files Lizzy sent over. She had informed him, with her expertise, Dani seemed to be exactly who she said she was, still Clint needed to look himself. He read through everything carefully. Looking for anything that would contradict what Dani had told him. The more he looked, the guiltier he was becoming. As Lizzy had told him he was finding nothing that proved Dani weren’t trustworthy. 

He sighed giving up on looking through the files. If anything they just made him feel guilty, he was reading information about her that she hadn’t shared with him yet, he now knew she is the only surviving member of her family. As he begins to make a pot of coffee, he still has a nagging feeling in the back of his head. This only makes him more annoyed, he wanted to trust Dani, he surprised himself with how much he has enjoyed her company but he is still had a lingering feeling of doubt. 

‘Hey would you want to grab a coffee tomorrow’ Clint sent a text to Dani, decided that if he could talk to her, he could confirm to himself that she was trustworthy. He was trained to notice even the smallest tell, he was sure that if he was looking he would notice if she was lying. 

‘Yeah, I have to be at work 11 but there is a good coffee shop on my way we could meet at around 10?’ Dani responded a little while later. 

‘Sounds great’ Clint let out a sigh, relieved to hopefully be able to put his doubt behind him. 

The next morning Clint knocked on Dani’s door at 9:50. 

“Good morning” Dani smiled as she opens the door. 

“Morning,” Clint smiled back, “Surprised you’re up and dressed.” He teased. 

Dani rolled her eyes at him, “Well I had warning this time. I just need to grab my bag” 

Clint nodded, stepping into her apartment slightly, watching her step into her room to get her things. 

“Alright, I’m ready if you are.” She said with a smile. 

“Yep, lead the way,” Clint stepped out of the apartment, Dani locking it before starting down the hallway. 

“Surprised you have made it this long without coffee today,” Dani teased Clint as they stepped outside. 

“Oh, yeah, I have already drank most of a pot.” Clint said casually, no way was he going to make it all the way until 10 without coffee. Especially since he needed to be as alert as possible.

“Your stomach has to be made of steel or something” Dani laughed 

“There is a good possibility,” Clint joined her laugh, “That or it is just coated with coffee so it isn’t even fazed.”

“Wouldn’t even be surprised,” She shook her head. Clint was surprised when they come to a coffee shop he hadn’t been to before. It wasn’t even far from their apartment. He opened the door for Dani, who gave him a grateful smile in return. They both let out a content sigh as the aroma of the shop hits them.

“I have to say I was not expecting you to take me to a place I have never been.” Clint admitted as they head to the counter. 

“And who is the new one to town.” She laughed at him. She makes her order of a plain coffee and a banana muffin. 

“My treat,” Clint stepped in before she can pay, if he felt the need to basically interrogate her, he could at least pay for her order. He could see her need to object but before she can, he was ordering and paying for them both. 

“I could have paid for my own drink” Dani grumbled as they found a booth. 

“Yes, but I did invite you, so it is only fair I pay.” He said. 

“Fine, next time, it’s on me though” Dani added. 

“It’s a deal” Clint laughed, finding her need to pay sweet. Taking his first sip of coffee, Clint was surprised with how good was. “Damn, this is some good coffee.”

“Well I wouldn’t have suggested anywhere bad, for the coffee lover.” She replied as if it were obvious. 

“I might have judged you if you had.” 

Dani just laughed at that. “So, how have you been? Haven’t seen you lately, except of course when you plowed into me, the other day.”

“That was an accident, I do feel pretty bad about that.” Clint said. 

“You’re fine, was more scared than anything” Dani laughed. 

“How are you setting in at work? Getting to be on your own yet?” Clint changed the subject. 

“Yes, which is so nice, finally starting to feel like I am not the new girl!” Dani beamed. “I am getting the hang of how everything in the hospital runs, who to talk to about what, who to avoid. And I finally get this damn boot off in a few days.”

“Good! I am sure that boot doesn’t make work easy.” 

“Not at all.” Dani groans. “But otherwise, everything is going great, I am making friends and honestly that was my biggest fear, sounds a bit childish, but like I would hate to be stuck in a huge city without anyone.”

“No that is perfectly reasonable, how does your family feel about you moving all by yourself?” Clint asks, watching her carefully, feeling a little bad since he knew the answer. 

“Oh, I don’t really have any family. My dad just passed recently so it is just me.” Dani said quieter but it was obvious that she was still grieving. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Clint said softly, even though he did indeed know.

“It’s okay,” Dani said picking a few pieces off her muffin.

“I feel like you have to have someone from your old town, childhood friend an old crush?” Clint asks with a frown, the idea of having no ties made a red flag go off. 

Dani pauses at his question, looking down into her cup, Clint immediately noticed Dani’s middle finger tapping on her thumb. “Nope, everyone I am close to either moved, or has passed away. A few coworkers that I was never all that close to, but yeah that’s it, no old boyfriends, or crushes.” Clint also noticed the blush that is now on her cheeks.

He is fully attuned to the fact that Dani is lying, but not like a spy trained to lie, more like someone who doesn’t want to talk about something shitty from their past. He could tell, there was probably an old shitty boyfriend still in that town. Probably one she was all too happy to leave behind. 

“Well, new city, new opportunity to make new friends.” Clint says giving her the space from that topic. It was funny how Dani lying was the one thing that eased his mind. He was already pretty sure she wasn’t here to spy on him, but watching her try to convincingly lie was all he needed. 

“Exactly, this is definitely my fresh start, and so far I think I have found some pretty great people” She sends him a wink that was accompanied by a soft smile. Clint returned the smile easily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani finally gets her cast off and is motivated to working out! Soon she gains a workout buddy and a challenge pursues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I forgot to upload this chapter! But you'll get two for one if that makes up for it!! If you want the faster update check out my tumblr: cuddlememerrick

You had finally got your cast off and you couldn’t be happier. Moving around was so much easier, you realized that it made your shifts less exhausting which was a relief. You entered your apartment actually feeling like you could accomplish something and that was a new feeling since moving, so you took full advantage of it. The first thing you did was have a little cleaning party, you hadn’t done your dishes in over a week, and honestly, you probably hadn’t ever vacuumed the place. 

After the apartment was clean, which honestly had you feeling ten times better, you still had some energy. You thought about just laying on the couch anyway, but decided that you should take full advantage of your energy and decided to check out the apartment’s gym. You changed into workout clothes and headed down. You were happy to see only a few other people, and the treadmills were both open. You took a few minutes to stretch since you hadn’t been in a gym in a while, but then got on one. 

You started yourself at a walk, slowly speeding it up, until you are at a light jog. Jogging was something you always did in college and med school to destress, it was almost relaxing to you. You continued to run while listening to your music, as you started to slow your pace down, cooling down, you noticed Clint come into the gym. 

You weren’t sure if he noticed you, but you couldn’t help watching him while he stretched and warmed up, and you did your final stretch. As you were about to leave he caught your eye, you gave him a small wave before you left the gym.

You started to use the gym a lot more after that, branching out some, but sticking mostly to the treadmill. You wanted to go for a run outside but were worried about uneven ground on a freshly healed injury so you had decided to stick inside for now. 

“Hey Dani,” Clint greeted you as you both walked into the building at the same time. 

“Hey” You smiled at him.

“See you got your cast off,” Clint motioned towards your leg. “Bet that is a relief.”

“A huge one, I just have way more energy, which is great!” 

“I have noticed you at the gym some,” Clint commented. “You should join me sometime, I can help you do more than just running.” 

You couldn’t help the look you gave him, “You calling me fat?”

“What?! No! Of course not!” Clint rushed out. “I just saw you there and thought you’d like a workout partner!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at him, “I get it, the cast added a few pounds.”

“I didn’t say that!” Clint said again but laughed with you. “Do you want to join me or not?”

“I would love to,” You finally said giving him a smile. “Just go easy on me, still recovering and all”

“I think you’re just using that as an excuse.” Clint joked. 

“Alright you jerk, now I am going to show you up.” You challenged. 

“No offense but I highly doubt that.”

“Oh you are so on.”

“Meet me back here in 20 minutes.” Clint said, you could hear the confidence in his voice. 

You headed into your apartment and got changed into your workout clothes. You weren’t sure what you were getting yourself into, challenging Clint. He was obviously someone who worked out a lot and you had literally just gotten back into it a week ago. And even before that, you really didn’t do much, running was really all you did. Maybe a bit of biking or the elliptical.

Maybe this is what you needed to up your game. A challenge against someone who was going to be almost impossible to beat. You finished getting ready and grabbed a water bottle before heading back out. You leaned against the wall across from Clint’s door and waited for him to come out. 

“Ready to go?” You asked Clint as he stepped out of his apartment. 

“Are you?” Clint asked with a smug look. 

You rolled your eyes but gave him a nod, “So what do you have planned for us?” 

“Thought we could just go for a run in the city?” Clint offered, you could tell he was offering because he knew you were comfortable with running.

“Sounds like a good plan, I haven’t done any running off the treadmill in awhile” You admitted. 

“Well then, I can show you a good running path.” Clint gave you a smile. 

“Great” You smiled back before starting to head down the stairs with him. 

“So what else are you doing with all your new found energy?” Clint asked converationaly as you started a light jog. 

“Well I cleaned my apartment for the first time like a week ago.” You laughed. 

“Cleaning,” Clint huffed a laugh, “Not the most exciting thing ever.”

“Well the only other thing I got is keeping up on my laundry,” You told him. “What can I say, I am a very interesting person.”

Clint just laughed at that. 

“Well what exciting things have you been up to lately?” You challenged, hoping Clint would give you a little more of a glimpse into his life. You couldn’t help but realize how little you actually knew about him. 

“Well I have been working,” Clint said trying to think of anything interesting,

“So much more exciting then cleaning” You joked. “Unless your job is super exciting” 

“I mean not really” Clint didn’t offer much more, speeding up a bit as you come to a park. You kept up with him.

“You know, I still have no idea what you do,” You said lightly, “If I didn’t know you a little better, I would think you were a spy or something”

“I could be,” Clint joked, trying to hide the slight worry at your accusation. 

“I don’t think so.” You laughed in response.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint asked. 

“You aren’t the smoothest individual I have ever met.” You told him.

“I take offense to that.” Clint groaned. “But I work security” He adds to ease your questions. 

“Thought you said you work for the government?” You questioned remembering an earlier conversation you had with him.  
“The government needs security” Clint pointed out, making you feel a little stupid. 

“I guess.” You said and Clint the sped up more, breaking out in front of you. You had to fight to keep up with him. Glad conversation had stopped so you could focus on running. You pushed yourself, trying to pass Clint.

You managed to at least catch up with him. As you pushed yourself more to pass him, you suddenly hit the ground. “Uphf” You groaned as you hit the ground. Clint kept running for a millisecond before he realized you fell. In the second it took him to come to your side, you thought up a fun, but mean, plan. 

“Aahh!” You yelled, grabbing onto your freshly healed ankle. “Oh god, I think I rebroke it” You cried out, faking being in an awful pain. 

“Oh my god!” Clint rushed out, “Are you okay? Oh god obviously not, I’ll go get help!”

As Clint went to stand up and rushed to get help, you burst out laughing. You felt a little badly, when you saw the confusion flash behind his eyes. But you just laughed more when he caught on and pouted. 

“That was incredibly rude.” Clint groaned, standing up and crossing his arms.  
“But it was incredibly funny as well.” You smiled up at him. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Did you even actually fall?” Clint asked.

“That was sadly real, but once I was down, figured I would roll with it.” Your smiled wider. “Now would you be a gentleman and help a poor girl up?”

“I think you can get up on your own,” Clint said sending you a glare.

“Fine.” You huffed but as soon as you started to get up Clint unfolded his arms and helped you get to your feet. 

“Thank you” You gave him a smile, before you brushed off the dirt from your body. 

“Not sure I am convinced that you actually fell.” Clint said to you.

“Oh and why exactly would I trip on purpose?” You asked him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Because you were losing” Clint stated, matter of factly. 

“I was literally about to leave you in the dust!” You defended yourself. 

“Not a chance.”

“Oh well I guess we’ll just have to see who makes it back first!” You challenged, not even waiting for him before taking off in the direction of the apartment building. 

“Cheater!” Clint yelled from behind you. You were sure he was gaining on you but you refused to look. Determined to make it back before him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani finds out that Clint hasn’t seen her favorite movies and decides they must have a movie night immediately.

You were surprised how much you and Clint had been talking. You weren’t even sure what had started the conversations, but you were enjoying them nonetheless. You wouldn’t have thought that he would be a good texter but he was proving you wrong.

Dani: I can’t wait to get off shift  
Clint: Fun plans for later?  
Dani: Curling up under some blankets, maybe doing a lotr bing  
Clint: lotr?  
Dani: Lord of The Rings, the best movies  
Clint: I think I have heard of them, never seen them though  
Dani: What?! That is practically a crime!  
Clint: I didn’t know it was that serious  
Dani: What are your plans for this evening?  
Clint: Nothing, why?  
Dani: You’re coming over and we are watching all three movies. You have no choice.  
Clint: I guess I’ll be there.  
Dani: You better. I know where you live.

You had to get back to work after sending that last message. You couldn’t believe that Clint had never seen the Lord of the Rings movies. They were definitely your favorite movies, and the fact he had barely even heard of them was too much. It wouldn’t have surprised you to know he hadn’t read the books but you had pegged him as a movie person. The idea of a movie night with Clint brought a smile to your face anyway. You had been enjoying working out with him, but that wasn’t your favorite pastime, so this would be a nice change of pace.

“What’s got you so happy?” Ellie asked you with a smirk.

“Nothing” You smile quickly putting your phone back in your scrubs.

“You sure it doesn’t have anything to do with whoever you have been texting these last few days?” She continues to question you.

“Okay, maybe” You tell her before you hear a patient yell for someone and you’re running off.

“Any fun plans for your evening?” Christine asked you as you were both getting ready to leave.

“You’ve been talking to Ellie?” You asked back with a chuckle.

“Maybe, but you still didn’t answer my question.” She smiled back at you.

“I do,” You told her, “Forcing Clint to watch Lord of the Rings with me.”

“Oh and is that all you’ll be doing?” Christine asked suggestively.

“Yes!” You told her trying to hide a slight blush at the idea.

“Well that’s less fun.” She joked with a pout. You just rolled your eyes at her.

“Have fun either way” She called after you as a goodbye, you just waved back.

You made it home rather quickly and got yourself ready for your movie night. You were quick to put on comfortable clothes. You had to turn your AC up, it had been a hot august so far.

You decided to order a pizza, what was a good movie night without food. You almost ordered a cheese but remembered Clint liked peperoni. You ordered from the same place he ordered from, you had thought their pizza really was amazing.

Dani: Pizza’s here, popcorn is popping, it’s time for you to get cultured.

Clint: Pizza? I’ll be right there!

True to his word Clint knocked on your door only a minute later.

“You weren’t lying when you said you’d be right here” You laughed as a greeting.

“Well can’t have the pizza going cold!” Clint told you stepping into your apartment.

“Why? Cold pizza is great!”

“What?” Clint just looked at you.

“I honestly prefer cold pizza.” You told him.

“You don’t like pepperoni and you want your pizza cold? You are an odd one,”

“Says the man who drinks enough coffee for a family of four” You shot back. Clint frowned back at you. “Oh! Speaking of coffee, I put on a pot, each movie is like 3 hours so we will probably need it”

“Didn’t you say there were three movies?” Clint asked eyes wide.

“Yep,” You said unfazed.

“And we’re watching all three?”

“I mean if you really can’t we don’t have to, but that was the plan.” You said, suddenly a little shy about how you had practically demanded he come over.

“I have nowhere else to be” Clint smiled at you and you relaxed again.

“Alright then, let’s get started!” You smiled back, “Grab the pizza and popcorn and I’ll bring over two mugs of coffee.”

Clint headed into the livingroom and placed the pizza and popcorn on the coffee table before settling on the long end of the couch. You followed after him with two mugs of coffee, handing him one.

You made quick work of putting the DVD in the player before settling into the middle of the couch. You grab yourself a piece of pizza, carefully pulling off the pepperoni.

“You really could have just ordered cheese” Clint commented when he noticed.

“It’s just as easy to pull it off,” You shrugged, “Here do you want them?” You held out the pepperoni to him, which he took.

“Thank you,” He smiled throwing them into his mouth.

You chuckled, and finally clicked play on the movie. It isn’t long before you realize just how into the movie Clint was. It made you smile, knowing he was really enjoying it.

You were struggling to get comfortable where you were sitting. Clint glanced over to you with all your fidgeting. “Come here,” He says readjusting himself a little and lifting his arm.

You were about to hesitate but decide to oblige him and you snuggled into his side for the last hour of the movie. You were a little tense at first but as you got distracted by your favorite movie, you easily relaxed into his side.

“You were right” Clint commented when the credits rolled, “That was an amazing movie!”

“I am not a liar!” You laughed, “I am glad you liked it! I am just going to pee and then we can start the next one!” You got up from the couch and headed into your bathroom.

Once you got out Clint was waiting right outside the door, “All yours!”

You put the next movie in while Clint was in the bathroom.

“Alright, let’s get this next movie rolling!” Clint said when he came back, sitting back down on the couch. You soon joined him, making sure to grab the bowl of popcorn. You got comfortable against Clint’s side again. He wrapped an arm around you without saying anything as the movie started.

As the movie got closer to the end you started to notice yourself getting tired, the coffee wasn’t doing it’s job. Clint didn’t seem like he was tired, he intently watched the movie.

“Third movie time!” Clint said when the credits roll. “Unless you’re too tired”

“Not tired” You mumbled,

“Sure your not” Clint chuckled, “But if you say so, let’s get this third movie started.”

You slowly sit up going to put in the third movie. You immediately curl back into Clint’s side, having found a comfortable spot and not wanting to lose it.

Even if you told Clint you weren’t tired, you could feel yourself starting to drift off. You tried to stay awake, but you found the farther into the movie you got the more you were falling asleep. You made it to about half way through before you fell asleep.

“Dani” You heard as someone shook your shoulder, “The movie’s over, and I really gotta pee, so please wake up”

You could hear the desperation in his voice so you sat up, yawning. “I’m awake, I’m awake.”

Clint practically jumped up and runs to your bathroom. You chuckled before standing and stretching.

“You know you could have woken me up sooner.” You told Clint when he came out of the bathroom.

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up, plus the movie was distracting me but after the credits started to roll it was a little unbearable.” He told you.

“Well what did you think of the movie?” You asked.

“They were all amazing! I loved them! Can’t believe I haven’t seen them until now.” Hearing Clint tell you that made you super happy.

“Aren’t they! These movies are my comfort movies so I watch them all the time.”

“I see why, I could definitely watch them a bunch and not get bored.” Clint agreed. “Well, thank you for inviting me, and the pizza, I’m going to head out so you can get some sleep”

“Thanks for joining me!” You smiled at him and walked him to the door. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Definitely!” Clint agreed before heading to his own apartment. You took his advice and soon crawled into bed and fell asleep missing the feeling of snuggling against Clint.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani gets the flu and doesn’t do well taking care of herself. Clint comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! and I remembered to post here immediately!! Hope you guys enjoy! I am really excited for the next few chapters!!

You hated getting sick. You hated not being able to do what you wanted. At first you had tried to ignore it, thinking that your runny nose was just allergies acting up. You soon realized that was not the case, you were working when you suddenly got a rush of dizziness. As soon as you had yourself mostly steady, you felt nausea wash over you. You barely made it to a puke bucket before unloading your breakfast into it. 

“Woah Dani!” Christine quickly walked over to you, grabbing the bucket from you and rubbing your back. “You okay?” 

You just shook your head, you couldn’t deny how awful you felt. 

“Let’s get you sat down.” Christine said softly, leading you to the break room. She quickly had you sitting on the couch. You closed your eyes as you sunk into the seat. Feeling suddenly exhausted. “Dani, no offense, but you look awful.” 

“I feel awful” You couldn’t even begin to try to argue with her. 

“Do you need to call a cab to take you home?” She asked concerned. 

“No, it’s not a long drive, I’ll make it home” You were glad you had driven today and didn’t walk. 

“Let me know if you need anything” She told you sweetly.

“Thank you” You said softly. Christine left you to gather your stuff. Once you had everything, you made your way out of the hospital.

The drive home was rough, but the worst part was having to make it up the stairs to your apartment. You practically collapsed on the couch as soon as you were in your apartment. You didn’t mean to, but you fell asleep almost immediately.

You woke up disoriented, it took you a moment to remember that you had left work early because you had gotten sick. You begrudgingly got up from the couch slowly. You walked to the bathroom and brushed your teeth, the lingering taste in your mouth was very unpleasant. You then changed, wanting to be in the comfiest clothes possible, before making your way back to the living room. You make sure to make yourself a water before going back to curling up on the couch. 

You turned on the TV and spent the rest of your evening there. You only got up to run to the bathroom, both to puke and pee, or to get some more water. You decided to just go to bed around nine. It wasn’t too late, but you felt exhausted. 

You had spent the next few days like that. You were drugged up on cough medicine but you couldn’t seem to beat this illness. To be fair, all you were doing was drinking water, and eating toast, then throwing up the toast and blowing your nose. 

You were laying on your couch half watching whatever was on TV but mostly half asleep. You suddenly groan when you hear a knock on your door. You slowly get up, making your way to the door. You’re too tired to even think of checking to see who it is. You open the door, surprised to see Clint standing there. 

“Clint” You greeted, before you can say anything else, he interrupted you. 

“Dani, you look awful!” Clint blurted out, then rushed, “I mean no offense.”

“I feel like shit so none taken.” You said with a light laugh, that led to a nasty cough. 

“What is wrong with you?” He asked following you into your apartment. 

“Flu I think” You groaned, “Did you need something?”

“You’re a doctor. The best you got is an ‘I think’” Clint asked you in disbelief. 

“Thinking hurts right now.” You groaned, plopping back onto the couch. 

“I think this is the messiest your apartment has ever been” Clint teased, though looking around it was pretty messy. There were tissues, and water bottles everywhere. There were hoodies and sweatpants laying around from going from being cold to warm constantly. 

“This can’t be worse than when you helped put my furniture together.” You reminded him. 

“True” Clint agreed. He started to gather up the empty bottles.

“What are you doing?” You asked starting to sit back up, to help. 

“Cleaning up,” Clint told you but stopped to step back to you. “And you are going to just stay put.”

“You don’t have to” You whined hating that fact he was cleaning for you. 

“Trust me, I know. I want to Dani.” Clint assured you. “You look miserable and I am not just going to leave you like this” 

“Thank you” You sighed, finally asking “Did you come by for something?” 

“Just came to make sure you weren’t dead. Hadn’t seen you around for a little and you haven’t really answered any of my text” He told you. 

“Oh, yeah sorry, I read them but I think I just responded in my head.” You said once you thought about why you hadn’t answered him. 

Clint chuckled at you, “No worries, I am a mess when I get sick too.” Clint took the garbage he had gathered to the kitchen. “Where are your dishes?” He asked. In your sink was only a few knives from your toast. 

“Have to make food to have dishes” You responded. 

“Dani!” Clint scolded you, “No wonder you look like that! You need to eat!” 

“Can’t even keep toast down, wasn’t about to cook anything else.” You told him. “Plus cooking takes effort.” 

“Well I am not the best cook, but I am going to make you some soup.”

“Soup sounds good” You nodded at the idea. 

“Alright, chicken noodles coming up” 

Clint POV:

Clint was hoping to be able to just find a few cans of Campbell’s soup in her cupboards but he had no luck. He would have just asked Dani but he was worried she would just get up and come help and she looked like she really could use as much rest as possible. 

He came across a recipe book and decided soup couldn’t be too hard to make. He let out a small breathe when he found a recipe that looked simple enough for him to be able to master. He got to work. First he found as many ingredients as possible. 

“Do you have any…” Clint started to ask Dani but as he looked up she was asleep again. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her lying on the couch. He just sighed and dug through her fridge until he came across carrots that he was looking for. He started to cook the chicken first. He was mostly worried about that, either undercooking or burning it, which he was good at. 

While he had the meat going on the stove he started to chop the vegetables up, checking the chicken often. Once the chicken was cooked he shredded it and dumped it in the soup pot. He had luckily found chicken broth that hadn’t expired yet. He poured it in then dumped the vegetables into the pot and stuck the lid on. Clint looked at the pot, trying to figure out what he messed up, no way was it that easy. 

He reread the recipe making sure he didn’t miss anything. He had done everything right, now he just had to wait until it was done. He stayed in the kitchen, alternating from watching the movie that was playing on the TV, watching Dani’s sleeping form, and checking on the soup. 

Finally his timer went off. He quickly turned it off trying not to wake Dani just yet. His focus then fell on checking the soup. He took a quick taste and was surprised by how good it was. He suddenly heard something and looked up to find Dani standing there. 

“Have a good nap?” Clint asked. 

“I guess,” Dani grumbled back at him. “You didn’t have to cook me anything.”

“I wanted to.” Clint told her again. “It wasn’t even too hard.”

“Well thank you.” Dani nodded sitting down at the island, leaning on the counter. “Though I promise I am not totally helpless.”

“How many days have you been sick?” Clint asked her. He was pretty sure it had been close to 5 days. 

“5 days.” She confirmed his thoughts. 

“And all you’ve eaten was toast.” He deadpanned. 

“Fine” She sighed, smiling up at him as he set the soup in front of her. “You sure this won’t just make me more sick?” Dani teased Clint. He just rolled his eyes at her. 

“I tasted it and I am fine” He assured her with a dramatic tone that caused her to laugh. Clint couldn’t help the smile at the sound. He fixed himself a bowl and leans on the counter across from her to eat his. 

Dani slowly took her first bite. Obviously testing to see if it would stay down. When she realized one bite was fine she started to eat it a little more quickly. Still she took it slow not to upset her stomach. She finished the whole bowl and Clint laughed at her as she tipped the bowl up to drink the rest of the broth. 

“Look, it didn’t kill you” Clint joked. 

“Barely.” Dani shot back, but had a smile on her face. “Really it was actually pretty good. Thank you.” 

“No problem. Do you need anymore?” 

“No, I’m just going to let this settle.” 

“I’ll put the rest in the fridge for you then” Clint told Dani as he turned to the stove. He was relieved that she had eaten a full bowl. Even he knew how unhealthy what she was doing was. 

“Thank you” Dani said again. Clint just smiled this time. 

“What kind of neighbour would I be if I just let you starve?” He asked.

“A normal New Yorker?” Dani laughed. Clint joined. She was right, though, Dani had passed just his neighbour a while ago. But he was just too scared to call her a friend, his career didn’t allow for many, if any of those. 

“You’re a good friend Clint” Dani told him as if reading his mind. Clint just hums in response not knowing how exactly to answer. Dani then let out a yawn. “I would invite you to watch a movie, but I don’t want to get you sick.” 

“I’m not afraid of a little cold” Clint told her. 

“The flu, actually,” She told him, then added, “I think I might just go to bed anyway, I am exhausted.” 

“That sounds like a better plan” Clint told her. “I’m glad I came over to check on you. If you need anything else just hollar”

“I promise to yell through the wall if I need anything” Dani joked. 

“Or, you know, text me like a normal person.” Clint rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dani asked him. 

“Well one,” Clint started. “Not getting complaints from our other neighbours, and two, I am deaf, probably won’t hear you.” 

“Fair” Dani chuckled, “I guess I’ll text if I need anything”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long shift the last thing Dani wan’t to deal with is car trouble. Thank god Clint came to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Hope you are all staying healthy and inside! Enjoy some reading during this time!!

“See ya!” You called to Christine as you left the break room. You were ready to get home and relax. After you had taken off so many days for being sick, you had taken on more shifts to try and make up for it, but after a few weeks, it left you exhausted.   
You frowned as you made it to your car. Something looked off. When you got closer, you almost cried. Your tires had been slashed.   
“Fuck” You groaned. You quickly took in your surroundings, making sure there wasn’t anyone waiting for you, or if the asshole was still around.   
You really weren’t in the mood to deal with this but you really didn’t have any other choice. Before actually dealing with the situation, you wanted to bitch about it, so you sent a text to Clint.   
Dani: All I want to do is go home but no, some asshole had to slash my tires. I am so pissed.  
Clint: Are you okay? Make sure there isn’t anyone lurking around.   
Before you could even answer your text, you were receiving a call from Clint.   
“Hello,” you answered. “I was just getting to answering your text.   
“Sorry, just wanted to make sure your okay”  
“I’m fine. Mostly just annoyed.” You sighed.   
“I can come to the hospital to help.” Clint offered.   
“I don’t want to be a bother.” You said. “I am going to just call a tow truck.”  
“Not a bother. I can head over right now.” Clint told you. It sounded like he was already starting to move. You were also pretty sure he would come no matter what.   
“Thank you so much, Clint” You smiled, “I am going to call a tow truck while you get here.”   
“Alright, I will see you in a bit” He hung up and you sighed. You were thankful that you had someone who was so willing to help you.   
You looked up the closest tow truck, you found a garage that would tow your car and fix it, so you decided to start with them. Your call with them wasn’t long, they would send someone over soon and then bring you over to the shop with your car. It wasn’t much longer before you saw Clint pulling up to you in a Jeep.   
He hops out of his car as soon as he was parked. “Get ahold of a tow truck?” Clint asked you when he saw you just leaning against the car.   
“I did, they should be here soon.” You told him. “Thanks again for coming, you didn’t have to”  
“I know how frustrating these situations can be. Plus this way the garage won’t try to swindle you of any money.” Clint shrugged off your gratitude.   
You sighed, “True.”   
“What were you planning on doing with your night? You seem real mad to have it ruined.” Clint asked, leaning against the car beside you.   
“Literally sleep, that’s it”  
“You do look exhausted.” Clint commented.   
“Well I have been working nonstop” You groaned. “tomorrow is my day off, but it looks like it might have just gotten busier.” You were annoyed that you would probably have to come back out tomorrow to pick up your car. You really were just going to stay in your pj’s all day but might not be able to anymore.   
“I mean, they might be able to just change the tires today if they have them there.” Clint said, giving you a little hope.   
“God, that would be so nice.” You fell into a comfortable silence after that. It wasn’t much longer before you saw a tow truck pulling up. “Finally” It hadn’t even been that long but you were just frustrated.   
The man got out of his truck looking annoyed as he looked at you and Clint. “Which car is it?” The man asked grumpily.   
“This one” You said pointing to your car. He walks around it looking at it. You want to roll your eyes, it’s obvious your tires are all slashed but he seems like he almost doesn’t believe you.   
“Yeah, these tires are ruined.” He stated. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “Alright I’ll take ‘er to the shop. You need a ride?”   
“No, I’ll take her over” Clint cut in.   
“Fine with me” The man shrugged. He gets your car hooked up to his tow. You knew it wasn’t the easiest thing but you couldn’t help but be impatient as the man seemed to take his sweet old time getting the car hooked up. “Alright, follow me over” He instructed Clint as he finished up. You and Clint hopped into his Jeep.   
“Just me, or was he overly slow?” Clint asked with a light chuckle after he closed his door.   
“Thought it was just me being impatient” You laughed, glad to know you weren’t just being impatient.  
“Wasn’t just you” Clint assured you. He pulled out and started following the tow truck. The drive to the garage wasn’t very long.   
You were quick to hop out of the car. You wanted to figure both how long it was going to take and how much you were going to have to pay to get new tires. You were immediately met with a greasy mechanic. You tried not to judge people on their appearance, but this guy gave you the instant creeps.   
“You the owner of the car we just got in?” He asked you.   
“Yes” You tell him, you suddenly feel Clint’s presence right behind you, definitely standing closer than necessary, but you weren’t going to complain.   
“Well I need to give it a quick look over before I can tell you anything” He said, you watched as he eyed up Clint.   
“It’s literally just some slashed tires” You told him.   
“Want to make sure nothing else got messed with” He said back as if you were stupid, which just made you more frustrated then you already were.   
“Just make it quick, we don’t have all day” Clint said from behind you, gently putting his hand on your shoulder.   
“Of course” The mechanic grumbled, walking off towards your car.   
“Sorry, he was just giving me creeper vibes” Clint whispered, taking a step away from you.   
“No, I appreciate it” You assured Clint, turning to him, you signed ‘I thought the same thing’  
With that Clint stepped back closer to you again. You can’t help but smile a little at him being so protective. You could tell that Clint was watching the mechanic closely. After a few minutes he came back over to the two of you.   
“You were right. Just your tires, but they are completely ruined. You’ll need four new ones.” He informed you. You couldn’t help your defeated sigh at the news, even though you were expecting that.   
“How long until you can get some in?” You asked him.   
“It’s your lucky day, we have some here, but they aren’t going to be too cheap”   
You were about to just say you’d pay, you really just wanted to go home and didn’t feel like dealing with it, even if you really didn’t have the money to just throw around.   
“How much?” Clint asked, crossing his arms. You should have been paying more attention but your mind had drifted and you didn’t catch the price the mechanic said.   
“Like hell.” Clint said angrily, snapping your attention back, “those better be a high-end brand” Even with you listening the name went over your head, definitely a foreign brand though, and from the look Clint gave not a good one.   
“You really think we’ll pay for those overpriced tires?” Clint questioned.   
“Well they’re the only ones we have, and last I checked it wasn’t your car” The mechanic glared at Clint.   
“Yeah, well I am not about to pay for your tires if they’re some low quality tire.” You huffed.   
“We can just go buy our own tires, and I can put them on myself” Clint suggested.   
“Sounds good to me” You agreed.  
“Wait,” The mechanic stopped you, “Your cars already here, let me just give you a discount on the tires and I’ll put them on,”  
“How much?” Clint asked him with a raised eyebrow.   
“40% off” He offered after a moment of pause. Clint gave you a small nod.   
“Alright, you have yourself a deal. As long as you put them on now” You said.   
“Right on it,” He said, walking away. You could tell he was pissed but you weren’t about to be overcharged because you were an exhausted female.   
“Thanks.” You turned to Clint. “You just saved me a bunch of money”   
“Wasn’t just going to stand here and let him take advantage of how tired you are.”   
“Well I owe you” You stated, giving no room to argue.   
“Pizza?”   
“How about chinese?”   
“Add some beers and you’re on”   
“Alright beer and chinese it is!” You chuckled, agreeing.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of shift Dani is ready to crash in bed. But she is suddenly woken up to a frightening surprise. A big secret gets revealed by the end of the night.

“What are you doing?” You asked as you walked into work, Ellie was on a ladder hanging something up.   
“Decorating!” She smiled, “I don’t run a boring ER”   
“Well that’s for sure” You chuckled, “It looks good!” She had hung fake cobwebs along the desks and was putting them up in some of the corners as well. It definitely looked like Halloween in the ER. While you didn’t hate the holiday, it wasn’t your favorite, especially if you were scheduled to work, which you were. People just came in with the stupidest of injuries, and the drunks were just the worst. But you had about two weeks before Halloween, for now you would enjoy the decorations.   
The last few days had been pretty easy, the ER had been slow and it had been nice to be able to relax a bit. Unfortunately, that was never a pattern that lasted very long. Today had been hectic to say the least. You felt like every time you turned around there was either a new patient or a current patient taking a turn for the worse.   
You let out a relieved sigh as soon as you made it back into your apartment. You worked on making yourself a quick dinner. You decided it was a nice day for October and decided to grab a book and eat your dinner on your balcony. You enjoyed your relaxing evening, destressing from work with your book. You didn’t leave your spot until the sun started to set and it started to cool down. You took your time going through your nightly routine. You let out a content sigh when you snuggle into bed, not taking much time to fall asleep.   
You were suddenly awakened by a thud that sounded like it came from your balcony. You were suddenly wide awake. You were completely rigid. You knew it was pretty unlikely that any person could get on it, but it was too loud to be a bird. You ever so slowly slipped out of your bed. Panic went down your spine as the door knobs from the balcony to your room jiggled. You were quick to reach under the bed and grab your baseball bat.   
You moved gracefully and as quietly as possible beside the door. You managed to get there right as the door opened. You didn’t waste any time swinging the bat at the intruder. You were shocked as you watched the intruder do a flip and manage to avoid the swing and land further in your room.   
“What the-” You muttered, but you had no intention of stopping. You saw what looked like a bow slung on the intruder’s back and didn’t want to give them an opportunity to get it ready. You stepped forward ready to swing again.   
“Wait! Dani? Please don’t swing!” You immediately recognized his voice and lowered the bat.   
“Clint?” You questioned. Clint nodded but started to sway on his feet. You were quick to drop the bat and were at Clint’s side in a second. You gently led him to your bed, having him sit on the edge. You flipped on the light and was shocked at what he looked like. “Oh my god, don’t move”   
You ran into your bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. You were glad that you were always prepared for the worst things to happen. You made it back to your bedroom quickly.   
When you got back into your bedroom your attention was drawn to the gear laying beside Clint on your bed. It was a bow that had been strapped to his back. He also had laid down the slightly empty quiver beside it. Your focus suddenly shifted when you noticed Clint grimacing as he pulled up his shirt, revealing a bleeding wound.   
“Don’t you dare touch that.” You scolded him quickly moving to his side.   
“Not as bad as it looks” Clint tried to reassure you but you can hear the pain in his voice.   
“Like hell” You started to patch up the wound. After you cleaned up some of the blood you noticed that it looked suspiciously like a stab womb. You froze, looking up at Clint “Oh god. I swear to God, Clint if your in a gang I am going to actually beat you with that bat”   
“What! No! I don’t even have a tattoo!” Clint looked shocked.   
“Oh my god.” You said looking back up to him, “You really are a spy!”  
“What?!” Clint’s eyes were wide, practically bugging out of his head, as he stammered “No, I am not a spy. I told you. I work security.”  
“Yeah well most security officers would be taken to the hospital after being stabbed, not climb four floors to sneak into their own apartment.” You gave him a pointed look. “I mean I am assuming you were trying to get in your own place. Oh and you have a bow and arrow!”  
“I’m not a spy. Like you said I wouldn’t make a good spy” Clint said, mentioning the conversation you had had a while ago.   
“Well I guess that just means you were being a good spy” You chuckled. Then stood up. “Don’t worry Clint. Your secret is safe with me. I don’t have any reason to tell anyone”   
“I-” Clint paused but wasn’t able to say anything. You let the silence fill the room as you finished bandaging him up.   
“Got any other cuts I need to look at?” You asked softly, afraid to break the silence.   
“Um I think there’s one on my back.” Clint muttered looking down.   
“Alright, lets get your shirt off.” You tell him, carefully pulling his shirt off. You can’t help the small breath you suck in when you saw the bruises littering his chest. You’re also trying to keep yourself professional, you have seen many bare chests with your profession, but that doesn’t stop your eyes from roaming.   
“You really did a number on yourself.” You shook your head, gently pulling his shoulder to get a look at his back. It was covered with just as many bruises and as he guessed a nasty cut on his opposite shoulder blade.   
“Not the worst I’ve had” Clint admitted.   
“Not reassuring” You snorted, “Alright, can you turn around?” Clint did as you instructed, turning so you could work on his back easier. You worked in silence until you were mostly done.   
“Can I ask you a question?”   
“I might not answer but go for it” Clint responded.   
“Why didn’t you go somewhere to get treated? I mean I am no expert on spy life but I feel like they probably have somewhere special for their spies to go, so why were you heading back to your apartment?”  
Clint stayed silent for a moment and you figured you weren’t going to get an answer so you didn’t press it anymore.   
“Even if I was a spy, which I am not saying I am, not everything I do would necessarily be sanctioned by who I would work for.” Clint said as a simple explanation.   
“Well, not that I want to ever be woken up like that again, nor do I want to see you hurt, I am here if you need tending to. I would prefer to know you weren’t trying to patch yourself up.” You said after a moment.   
“Thank you.” Clint said with a smile. “I'll keep that in mind.”  
“Well that’s all I can do for you right now.” You told him when you finished covering the wound. “Keep them covered and make sure to clean them. If you notice them getting infected send me a message and I will take a look.”  
“You got it doctor” Clint said with a cheeky smile as he started to grab his stuff and head out of your room.   
“And maybe put a mark on your balcony so you don’t make the same mistake twice” You called after him.   
“Plan on it!” He chuckled back before leaving. You knew you should be a little more concerned with what you just learned about Clint but it didn’t bother you. You were more bothered knowing that he was out there putting himself into danger and potentially doing it without backup.  
You took your time cleaning everything up, you made sure to shut and lock your balcony door before you crawled into bed. You were not sure what tonight was going to do to your friendship with Clint but you really hoped it didn’t lead to him disappearing on you.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some tension after Clint breaks into Dani’s apartment but he doesn’t want to let it ruin their friendship so he comes up with a plan to apologize and also wish Dani a happy birthday

Fuck’ was the first thought Clint had when he woke up. How had he been so stupid, it was such a beginners mistake. He had blown his cover, and not with just a random civilian, but someone who knew him and would be part of his life, if he stayed where he was. Protocol stated that he needed to report this. He would then be moved to either a whole other city or at least a neighborhood far from this one. 

He had no plans on telling SHIELD. He knew he really should but he wasn’t even on assignment that night, he would be in a big shit show for disobeying a direct order on top of revealing himself. At least that was the reason he told himself. It had nothing to do with the fact he was comfortable here and maybe he didn’t feel like saying goodbye to Dani just yet. 

This didn’t stop Clint from avoiding Dani, not really sure exactly how to talk to her now that she knew. He knew that he really should talk to her and tell her what would happen if she ever told anyone about him but he just wasn’t sure how to let her know. It didn’t help that he couldn’t stop thinking about how gentle her hands had been on his body as she patched him up. The doctors at SHIELD didn’t seem to have any patience for him and were never so kind. 

Luckily for Clint he was a spy and avoiding Dani wasn’t too difficult, he knew her routine and could change his own to make sure they didn’t bump into each other. A week of doing this made Clint realize just how often he was used to seeing Dani. It was inevitable that they would cross paths eventually. 

“Hey Clint!” Dani gave him an awkward smile as they passed in the hallway. 

“Oh, uh, hey Dani” Clint returned the tense smile. He could feel the tension in the air and hated it. 

“You all healed up?” She asked tentatively, “I am assuming nothing was wrong since you didn’t text me but…” She trailed off. 

“Oh yeah, I’m all good. Thanks” Clint told her. He knew exactly where that but was going, there was no need to say it, it was obvious that he had been avoiding her. 

“Well that’s good to know. It’s nice seeing you around, thought maybe you moved out” Dani awkwardly chuckled, trying to cover the truth by joking but Clint saw that she was actually worried that was going to happen. 

“No, not moving, just been busy.” Clint assured her. “Well, I have to go, see ya around” 

“See ya” Dani said, a hint of sadness in her voice as Clint turned to head back to his apartment. As soon as he was behind closed doors he let out a sigh. He decided that if he was going to stick around it couldn’t be this awkward between them. If it was going to be, he might as well have just moved and gotten a new cover. 

He decided he needed to be the one to offer some sort of peace offering. He had broken into her apartment and probably scared the actual shit out of her. Clint was stomped on what to do. Then it hit him, Dani’s birthday was coming up. Clint looked towards his calendar, it was November 7th, he had roughly 3 days to get something together. He could manage that. 

After two days of thinking, Clint decided that he should make her a cake. He was going to buy her a gift but really didn’t know what to get, and who doesn’t love cake. Clint headed to the grocery store, he found himself in the baking aisle looking at box cakes. As he picked one out he stopped, was it really thoughtful if he just made it from a box? He quickly put the box back and went searching for the ingredients he would need for baking it from scratch. When he was sure he had everything he checked out and headed straight back to his apartment ready to get to work. 

Clint made sure to follow the directions perfectly, fearing that he was going to mess it up. He might be able to cook enough to survive on his own, but he wouldn’t consider himself a baker at any rate. He was impressed when he poured the batter into the cake pan, so far all seemed good. He put the cake in the oven and made sure to set the timer.

Clint went into the livingroom to watch some TV while he waited. Clint didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he was woken up to the smell of smoke. He immediately shot up, looking around, he immediately saw smoke rising from the oven.

“Shit!” Clint jumped up and quickly turned off the oven. He opened the oven door and started to fan away the smoke, trying to make sure he didn’t set off the smoke detectors. He ran over and opened a window, feeling the cool air hit him, he ignored it running back into the kitchen, grabbing oven mitts he reached in and pulled out the cake. 

“Shit” He groaned when he saw the cake completely burned, no way he was saving that cake. Clint sighed, he’s not sure if he just missed the timer or never clicked start, but either way this cake was an utter failure. 

Clint got back to work. He started now, he was determined to finish. He was not giving up after one burnt cake. He quickly took to cleaning up, starting with chizziling the burnt cake out of the pan then washing all of the dishes. He got right into making the next cake, at least he already had one practice in and knew the recipe a bit. He was still careful to make sure he was following it correctly. This time Clint decided he was going to stay in the kitchen after he put the cake in the oven. He also made sure the timer was set and started properly. He decided to get ahead and wash the dishes he could while he waited. This time as soon as the timer beeped he pulled the cake out of the oven. He frowned when he got a look at it. It was seriously deformed, like one side was huge while the other was tiny. 

“How” Clint asked the cake as if it would tell him. He let out a frustrated sigh. He was starting to really wish he had just bought the box cake. At least he hadn’t burnt this one. He decided to try one more time. If he failed this time he would just go buy a premade one. 

As Clint went to throw away the cake he then changed his mind. It probably wasn’t inedible, just not pretty. He grabbed a fork to make sure, taking a piece right out of the pan. He bit into it and sighed happily. It may have been an ugly cake but it was delicious. He took a few more bites before grabbing a plate to put it on, since he only had one pan. 

He started over. “Third time’s a charm” He uttered to himself as he followed the directions again. As he put this one into the oven he crossed his fingers and uttered a small prayer that it would turn out. This time he stayed in the kitchen but turned the oven light on to keep an eye on it. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if it started to bake funny, but dammit if he wouldn’t at least know ahead of time. 

Clint continued to eat the second cake as he waited for this one to bake. As the timer told him he only had a few more minutes left he decided to cover the cake he was eating and check the one in the oven. 

“Ha!” He exclaimed when it looked like this cake was the winner. When the timer went off he carefully pulled it out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. He couldn’t help but smile proudly at himself.

He let it cool, cleaning up the mess he made, both on the counters and his clothes. He changed into a nicer outfit, planning to take it right over to Dani as soon as he could get it frosted. He waited impatiently until it was cool enough to start frosting it. Clint was no artist but he took his time and got a nice base on the top of it. He had bought a happy birthday stencil which he was thankful for. He was satisfied with his handiwork and decided it was ready to deliver to Dani. 

~Dani’s POV~

You heard a knock on your door which confused you, you hadn’t been expecting anyone. You quickly headed to the door, smiling when you saw Clint through the peephole. 

“Hey Clint” You smiled at him, looking down you noticed a cake, “Whatcha got there?”

“Well I know your birthday is tomorrow so I wanted to give you an early gift” Clint said presenting the cake to you. 

“You didn’t have to!” You were touched that he had thought of you enough to bring you a cake. “Well come on in and we can eat it together.” 

Clint followed you into your apartment. “Did you bake this yourself?” 

“I did!” Clint said proudly. 

“This isn’t your way to get rid of me? Give me a poisoned cake?” You asked jokingly. 

“No, I would have wasted too much poison. This might be cake number 3” Clint admitted. You couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“You really didn’t have to put so much effort into my birthday.” You gave him a sweet smile. 

“I wanted to,” Clint told you, “Plus this is also an apology cake for breaking into your apartment”

“Well I appreciate it.” You smiled, happy to know Clint wasn’t avoiding you anymore. “Now let’s see how good you are at baking”

“Well the second cake tasted good even if it was deformed.” Clint informed you. 

“So you already had some cake, as a doctor not sure if I should be allowing you to eat anymore.” You teased Clint as you grabbed two plates and a knife to cut the cake with. 

“I didn’t eat too much, plus it didn’t have any frosting” 

“Well if it didn’t have frosting, I guess you are okay.” You chuckled, dishing you both a peice. “Oh this looks wonderful”

“Thank you!” Clint smiled proudly, watching you took your first bite. 

“You continue to watch me without eating yours and I really will think you poisoned me” You joked after finishing your first bite.

“I mean, how’s your throat feeling?” Clint said with a devilish grin.

“Oh shut up and eat your cake” You pushed Clint shoulder at his joke. Clint laughed but took a big bite, making a show of it. 

“See it’s fine” Clint said with a mouth full of cake.   
“Were you raised in a barn? Chew with your mouth closed!” You rolled your eyes at Clint as you continued to eat your cake. As silence settled between you, you could feel the tension in the air. 

“Clint, I know you want to talk about that night, so say what you need to.” You said, figuring it was a big reason he came over here. 

“Well obviously that was not something I ever planned on happening” Clint started, “And technically I am not allowed to have this conversation, since technically you can’t know what I do. I just want to let you know that this can’t be something you bring up, if who I work for gets word you know, you will be pulled in and interrogated to see if you told anyone.”

You gulped at the thought, “I have no plans on telling anyone. I can keep a secret Clint.”

Clint nodded, “Good, I like my apartment too much to report this”

You were too smart to believe that it was just an apartment that was keeping him from reporting you to his employer. You did remember him saying that whatever he was doing that night wasn’t exactly something he was told to do, you had a feeling it was a little more. 

“Well glad you love your apartment so much, wouldn’t want to risk a new loud neighbor.” You played along. 

“Want some more cake?” You asked when you gave yourself another piece it was just too good not to. 

“Sure,” Clint agreed, pushing his plate out towards you. You add another piece to his plate and you two both enjoy it and check up a bit. 

“So now that I know, are you still going to be super secretive about what you do and yourself or can I finally get some more information about you?” You asked teasingly. 

“Me, secretive? No idea what you’re talking about.” Clint laughed. 

“Yeah sure ya don’t” You laughed along with him. Clint suddenly groaned, rubbing his stomach.   
“I think I had too much cake,” He complained. You just laughed at him.

“How much cake did you eat before you got here?” You asked him. 

“Probably like a forth of the cake” Clint groaned again. 

“Oh my god, Clint! You deserve the stomach ache.” You rolled your eyes. 

His phone binged just then and he groaned again. “Shit. I gotta go. Happy Birthday Dani, enjoy the rest of your cake.”

“Thank you Clint, don’t puke on the bad guys” You winked at him as he left your apartment with a chuckle.


End file.
